The Assistant
by Karma Kazama
Summary: [AU] What if Tails met Eggman first instead of Sonic and becomes his assistant! Updating Chapters! [WIP]
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmmmm...**

**Howdy there! I'm back lol!**

**This time with a fanfiction of a favorite childhood game:Sonic The hedgehog**

**Sonic has always been a nostalgic thing for me..since the first game I've ever played was a Sonic game (and kinda jump start my love for gaming)..I've been a fan of Sonic since I was 6 years old..(But My favorite Characters were always Shadow and Tails)**

**I only played a few..Sonic R (My first game in my entire life at 6 years old),Sonic Fighters,Sonic Riders and Zero Gravity,Sonic and the black knight and Sonic and the secret rings are those games..I couldn't play much due to my father being against me playing games..**

**I decided to do a Sonic fanfiction after seeing a fanart of Tails as an assistant for Dr Eggman..So I made this what-if story since no one did it yet...and was kinda disappointed by the lack of it XD**

**But anyways be sure to like and review..**

* * *

It was a peaceful evening...sound of water dripping and the glow of the sunset was calm and soothing...The atmosphere was quiet and calm..until..a sudden cry broke that peace

"No! Stop it!"

A young anthropomorphic yellow fox cub shouted as he was surrounded by 3 other foxes..the fox being held by a pair of arms, the fox trying his best to free himself to no vain..The red fox who held him from behind snickered "Think you can break free freak?" He taunted, the young fox trying desperately to break free from the hold. Another fox looked at him before noticing the young fox was holding something in his hands..

"Whatcha got there freak?" He said as he gripped the young fox wrist and took the small object he was holding. The young fox gasped in surprise at the sudden swipe and tried to explain himself

"Err..That's..." The young fox spoke softly but trailed off as he watched the bigger fox examined the object "Seriously..Will you ever stop inventing stuff? you're already freaking me out with that two tail of yours...and now you're inventing stuff?" The bully asked as he held the item in front of the young fox, as if taunting him to grab the item

"He's just trying to show that he's smarter than us" Another fox said, unlike the other two foxes..this one only watched..not interested in bullying the young fox in front of him..The young fox tried to tell them it's not true but before he could open his mouth, he felt a sharp pain across his cheek

"Listen here, just because you can invent things..Doesn't mean you can show it off to us..you got that?" The big fox said as he tossed the object to the other fox behind him

"Yeah" The fox holding him chimed in "and it's not like anybody will be your friend..you're just a two tailed fox freak!" He said as he pushed the young fox down, The fox groaned with pain from the fall and tried to get up but a foot held him down as he yelped with pain. The young fox looked up to see The uninterested fox from before took out something from his bag..a wrench..his eyes widened as he knew what he was going to be doing with it.

"Maybe you should just disappear..not like anyone will care anyway.." He said as he placed the object on a tree stump..The bullied fox watched in horror as his invention was smashed to pieces by the wrench

"oops..try fixing that freak!" The big fox laughed as he threw the broken object in front of the now teary eyes fox. The bullies laughed, enjoyed their torment on the young fox and left him alone

* * *

The young fox sighed as he wiped tears from his eyes, looking down at his broken invention..he stared at the broken pieces lying around in front of him before finally gathering enough energy to stand..he was exhausted from the struggling..he bent down to pick up his invention and walked away..still staring at the object in his hands

'Why couldn't they just accept for who I am?..I just love inventing..is that so wrong?'

_Maybe you should just disappear..not like anyone will care anyway_

Those words sting..it stings his heart because it was true..Unlike other foxes here..he was born with a genetic mutation..two tails instead of one..he was laughed by other foxes and species for this and was often bullied for it...he was also an orphan...he had no one to talk to or cry with...he was alone...nobody cared for him...he was also somewhat of a genius and he loved to invent things...but apparently..his love for gadgets and science was also considered abnormal and kids were starting to stay away from him...

Perhaps..he SHOULD just disappear...

Sighing to himself, he walked back home..all while staring at the broken pieces in his hands with a gloomy expression..how he wished the world would accept who he was..just because of a genetic mutation that was not his fault and can't be help born with...

The fox smiled as he arrived at a small hidden cave..his home...the cave was in front of a beautiful view of the sea with light coming from a hole in the ceiling ...inside the caves were hundreds of blueprints and drawings littered all over the cave walls...in the corner was a small table. The fox entered the cave and placed the object on said table and looked out to view the sea...everytime he was bullied or needed some comfort..the view of the sea with the sun setting was enough to sooth him from his pain

He looked over to the broken invention and sighed..He thought everyday that there was someone out there who wanted to be his friend..but everyday he was proven wrong as the world hates him...everyone he has met was disgusted or freaked out by his two tails. Maybe he should just give up..No one wanted to be friends nor be kind with him...he was just a freak no one loved...

_BOOM!_

A sudden explosion jumped him from his thoughts...what was that? it sounded like it was nearby...He jumped to his feet and decided to investigate..

* * *

"Blasted thing.."

The fox heard someone grumble, He followed the voice of rambling and cursing until he saw a man...strange..he has never seen a human here before...The fox hid behind the tree as he observed the man fixing something that seems to be like a...hovercraft?

"C'mon you piece of junk!' the man cursed as he slightly kicked the machine..only for it to produce a loud bang..which scared the man..The young fox held in his laughter as the man bent down to examine the machine...the man kinda resembled...an egg? the fox thought it was strange for a human egg to be here..but what he was doing was..fixing...something which the young fox felt excited about..deciding the man needed some help..the fox carefully approached him

"Excuse me?"

"Hm?"

The man turned to see a young fox staring at him. The young fox was able to get a good view of the mans face,wearing red-black-yellow clothing, pince-nez sunglasses, and large mustache.

"Can I help you, Little one?" The man asked,seemingly a bit grumpy, the young fox merely looked down shyly as the man waited for an answer

"Um..you seem to be having a bit of trouble here mister" The fox replied,The man raised an eyebrow as he placed the wrench on the ground and dusted his pants "It's nothing that you should be concerned of...Now run along and play with your friends so I can concentrate.." The man shooed as he got back to work, picking another wrench from a toolbox and continued fixing his machine..The fox watched the man working in silence...it stayed like that until the fox managed to work up the courage to speak again..

"I was wondering..if I can help fix your machine.." The fox offered... The man snapped his head back to look at the fox..his face written with shock as the creature was fidgeting in his spot..There was a few seconds of silence before the man bursts into laughter

"Hohohohoho!" the man howled with laughter "You? fix MY brilliant invention?" The man taunted as he laughed again, the fox pouted..he had enough of people making fun of him..The man stopped laughing as he examined the fox in front of him...sure he laughed but he learned to never judge a book by it's cover. His smile turned into a grin

"Very well...we'll see how you do...not you will be able to fix it anyway.." The man grinned as reached for the toolbox and pushed it towards the fox,asking him to pick a tool and start working..Secretly, the man really wanted to see what the fox was made of...it's not everyday a random fox comes up to you and offers to help fix your..*ahem* BRILLIANT invention... "Let's see what you're made of fox.." He challenged

* * *

Doctor Ivo Robotnik...known by the residents as Eggman was a brilliant scientist and evil genius who wishes to build his own utopia...had his plan once again foiled by a certain heroic blue hedgehog..with his latest invention destroyed and his egg carrier heavily damaged...he needed to escape the blue rascal but his only means of transport broke down...Now he was stuck with a fox..who oddly has two tails...fixing his egg carrier...but he shouldn't expect much since it looked broken beyond repair...He needed to come up with another escape plan should that hedgehog catch up to him...

"Done!"

Eggman jumped in surprise as the fox declared loudly..impossible..the Carrier looked beyond fixable..suspicious..Eggman walked back to where the fox was,who was placing all the tools back into the box

"Done already?" Eggman asked,trying to hide the surprise in his voice as he watched the fox placed the tools back into the compartment of the egg carrier,the fox nodded and stepped back to allow the doctor to examine the machine

"I-Impressive! This is a miracle!" Eggman exclaimed,unable to hide his shock anymore, all the damage that looked like it was beyond repair was fixed..Eggman continued to look at the machine in awe as the fox looked down shyly, unable to take the compliments from the doctor

"Simply outstanding!..." He finished as he turned to the fox "Err...Say..little fox..what's your name?"

"Miles Prower...o-or..you can just call me Tails.."

"Tails...I'll remember that name...Thank you for helping me...now..I best be on my way..." Eggman hurriedly started his machine,his mind always thinking why the fox helped him..everyone here should have already known who the mad scientist was but perhaps the only reason the fox was helping him without fearing the mad scientist known as Dr. Eggman was because the fox must've not known who he was yet..and after helping him fix his Carrier...he couldn't just let a potential helper go to waste

"A-Actually i was thinking..."

"Hm?" Eggman raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer from the fox

"Can I come with you?"

Eggman nearly fell out of his carrier,surely this fox not know who he was..that's good to know but asking to come along with him..that got him suspicious..."I'm sorry..err..Tails..but what about your family? or friends?" The Doctor asked...hoping the answer would prove his suspicion

"I-I don't have any.."

...Figures

The fox was an orphan,a young one at that too...How a fox like him was able to survive without parents at such a young age was incredible enough..Eggman secretly respected the fox's determination..not to mention being able to fix things...the fox might be smarter than him..remember that potential helper thing? perhaps now it was the time to put that to use..

"I'm sorry to hear that Tails..." Eggman said as he boarded the carrier "I don't mind you coming along...but..you will have to wait for me to set up a roo-OOF!" the answer Eggman gave made Tails flew towars the doctor and gave him a big hug "Thank you thank you thank you!" Tails exclaimed as little tears started to form in his eyes, Eggman on the other hand,was uncomfortable with the hug but felt concern for the fox,Tails felt the doctor stiffen up and let go immediately

"Sorry" Tails apologized

"uh..no worries..." Eggman assured as the carrier started to lift from the ground "Hold tight Tails...this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Eggman said as they both flew off into the night sky

Now with Tails by my side...perhaps I can finally expand my plan to greater degree...Sonic the hedgehog would not know what hit him..He wanted to laugh so badly but had to calm down to not raise suspicion within the fox...

* * *

A blue blur flashed by and stopped..searching the area where the duo just took off from

"Damn it...Where is that Egg head now? I was sure that smoke signal just now was where he was...man...i knew I shouldn't stop for that chilidog..." he said as he ran off again..trying to search for his nemesis to no avail...

but he felt like someone was missing...he felt a chill behind his spine...and he wonders why...

* * *

**That's it!**

**I need to go to sleep..It's 3:01AM here! I'll check if I have any error mistakes after sleeping...lol..**

**Please someone tell me where I post original stories...Cus there used to be a genre here at fanfiction..but it's been so long since then I don't know..**

**If you like this story perhaps you would like some of my others..be sure to review and like..and follow**

**Ja-matane!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmmmmm...**

**Howdy there! I'm back lol!**

'As far as storylines, there are many stories that start off with premise like this one (though not many of this particular one), but it is what you do with that premise that makes the story yours. People can't own an idea, only the execution and setup of a body of ideas. Don't feel bad about using it, so long as you don't steal word-for-word the story of someone else. I would recommend you change the summary to take out your worries over premise stealing.'

**Reading this made me feel better...guess I wasn't really thinking straight since it was 3:01AM when i wrote the first chapter XD...**

**Holy cow...there are reviews for this story already? This made me so excited I abandoned building my competitive Pokemon team just to read what you guys reviewed lol**

**Oh crap. who was I building around? Haxorus?**

I use far too many elipses

**What can I say? I'm Pokemon Trainer Red**

**I'm kidding, yeah I use too much of those dot dot dot that I need to tone it down a little. Perhaps think of this as an assignment that I need to pass up to my professor?**

**Nah, that makes me stressed out.**

**But let me get this outta my chest before starting actually. **

**I'm always nervous when I post a new story or chapter, what the review will be like, how people react to it, are the reviews positive or negative? In the past, people would laugh at my stories, Tear my ideas to pieces, talk trash about it, stuff like that. That's why now, I'm always worried about how people react to my stories**

**But when a friend introduced me to this website (cus he knows my love for making stories), I was..well pretty nervous. I decided to give it a shot with a digimon fanfiction, with my first 4 fanfiction being Digimon**

**After posting them up for a while, I started deleting them because of my doubt that people would like it, this isn't good, it's not good enough..The only one I didn't delete was Despair Rising. Which I gave up on because of this doubt**

**But reading reviews from my stories from Despair Rising to the Doraemon fanfictions, I started to have a boost of confidence...**

**UNTIL MALAYSIA BANNED THIS WEBSITE!**

**But I came back after a year since then and here we are.**

**Seeing reviews about my stories just made me feel better, and I think the recent reviews on this story just broke the wall I built between me and my passion to write stories.**

**People would talk trash about my stories but I have you guys to let me know that there are still people who like my stories.**

**I think you guys can see why Tails is my favorite character based on the first chapter**

**So with that..I just want to thank you all for sticking around...(- Just trying to trigger a certain reviewer of mine with those Elipses)**

* * *

_ZZZOOOOOOOMMMMMMM_

'"Darn it! Where could that Egghead be?"

A certain Blue hedgehog stressed out as he ran all over the place,sure he had defeated Eggman but that does not mean that will put a stop to the mad scientist's evil plan. He had been searching all night, never once stopping. There was a villain on the loose, a villain who kidnaps little creatures and turn them into robots for his sick ideals. Sonic was sure he damaged that hover thing beyond repair so that he couldn't escape.

But he managed to escape anyway!

Once the sun started to rise, Sonic finally stopped. sighed as he found himself where he was sure Eggman crashed landed. Now that there was some light, perhaps he can finally use his brain to think for once and search for clues.

And that's when he found a black scorch mark on a grassy area

Yup..Eggman was here alright...

He decided to examine the mark closer until his eyes feel on a small cave,which he did not notice in the dark night sky not to far away...perhaps Eggman was hiding in there? Sonic made haste for the cave, hoping to find Eggman hiding inside the cave.

But to his disappointment. The cave was empty

But the cave was not entirely empty, Sonic squinted as the light from the sun shined into the opening. What Sonic saw in the cave completely baffled him

Drawings of what seemed to be mechanics and inventions littered the walls and floor of the cave, Sonic decided to step inside for a closer look and examined each and every drawing. Inventions seemingly complex were detailed in every sheet of paper. Sonic whistled, impressed by someone managed to think of inventing and drew it in complete detail

This could be Eggman's drawings

But Sonic knew that it wasn't. For one, The paper was very, very stiff. Must've been here for ages. Plus,it couldn't be Eggmans because as smart as he is, Eggman can't possibly come up with many inventions in just one night.

So that means, there was someone who was just as smart..or perhaps smarter than Eggman...

Sonic grinned, He wanted to meet this person. He could use a mechanic to fix his Blue Tornado, That thing has been rusting up near the ocean and it could use a polish

But then Sonic frowned, Had that person been living in this small cave for the rest of his life?

He had to meet this person...He didn't know why...but he needed to save him..

But then the possibility of Eggman being here and had kidnapped this person came into mind...the pieces started to line up, Eggman crash landed here, met this person and forced him to fix his hovercraft thing and escape..

All the more reason to find that Egghead.

* * *

Eggman hummed to himself as he ordered his robots to make final touches to the empty room, After making sure the room was sparkly clean, He walked back to where he parked his Egg carrier, inside...a certain two tailed fox was soundly asleep

"Tails..wake up"

Tails sat up groggy, his back was killing him because he slept inside the carriers cramped space, Eggman held back his laughter at the sight of the tired fox.

"The room is ready" Eggman said as he beckoned the fox to follow him. Tails blinked again and rubbed his eyes, yawning, he jumped off the carrier and looked around the place, The place looked like a lab. No duh. He followed Eggman as the doctor guided him to the empty room.

"This is where you shall be staying from now on..It's not much but i hope you like it" Eggman said as Tails examined the room, It was not huge but was roomy...The room had a bed in the corner with a desk near the window.

"Thanks Doctor..." Tails thanked

"Feel free to rest up Tails, We'll be working tommorow and I don't want my assistant falling asleep on the job" Eggman said as he walked away slowly, it took a while for Tails mind to process on what the doctor said to him

"Assistant?" Tails asked, Eggman only turned and gave him a grin as he continued to walk away. Tails smiled as he made his way towards the bed, finally relieved to be sleeping on a proper bed than on solid rock.

Once Eggman was faraway, He let out a laugh. Tomorrow will finally be the end of Sonic the Hedgehog

But he'll need some shut eye first.

* * *

"These inventions are...complex" A green crocodile said as he analyzed the drawings that littered the floor and walls of the cave.

"No..complex is an understatement" The purple ninja of the Chaotix said as he looked through each and every drawing "These invention sketched here would take months of planning, and that's with about 6 people working together"

"Are you Serious?! So you're saying that there's someone out there smarter than Eggman?!" Charmy, the youngest in the group exclaimed in surprise as he gave Espio another sheet of paper

"Yes...There's a possibility.." Espio said as he examined the sheet of paper that was given to him

Sonic raised an eyebrow, he had sought help from the Chaotix, thinking their detective skills are able to find any clues about the location of the missing person However, After a while. The Chaotix decided to give up. "That's what I figured, I was hoping you guys would know how to search for him or her." Sonic said as the Chaotix exited the cave

"Forgive us Sonic...But there just isn't enough clues for us to find this person" Espio said "But I do know this, If Eggman did kidnap him or her..He could be inventing something even more deadlier than we ever faced"

Silence fell upon the group at the possibilities of Eggman creating a deadlier machine to wipe out everything in it's path. Espio suddenly broke that silence "We'll continue to investigate here, we'll contact you if we ever find anything."

"Alright, Thanks you guys" Sonic nodded as he ran towards the jungle, hoping to find more clues

"Sonic really seems determined to find this dude or girl. I think this is the first time he was serious with something." Charmy pointed out as the Chaotix continued to work

"Agree...he seemed..stressed.." Espio said

"Could it be...a girlfriend?" Vector gasped

"No way. We all know it's Amy" Charmy chimed in "...Or..could he be cheating on Amy!?"

Both Vector and Charmy gasped and discussed the possibilities as poor Espio merely face palmed and sighed

"Ugh...i work with idiots."

* * *

Tails woke up hours later, it was already 5:00PM. But he wouldn't start working until tommorow. He was so excited he couldn't sleep properly. He decided to start working on some ideas, perhaps referring back to his older drawings for references.

Oh silly him, He left his drawings back at the cave.

He couldn't let those drawings go to waste..it took him several days to do one sheet! plus, Tails was sure that some of his sketch would impress the Doctor as he had yet to show his inventions to him. Decided not to wake the doctor from his sleep, He decided to go back by foot, hoping it was not too far away.

"Hmm..maybe I could give this a try?" Tails thought to himself as he looked at his two tails,He's been trying this out in secret. Hoping that he would find some use with his two twirling them like a helicopter rotor. Tails finds himself hovering in the air, surprised that it even worked on the first try "It worked!" he cheered as he took off from the base

* * *

Tails found himself landing just outside the cave, Tails breathes in as he went inside. Taking as many drawings as he can..He looked around the cave one last time, knowing he won't be coming back to it. But something felt off...his drawings seemed to be disorganized from when he left. Then suddenly it clicked, he realized that someone must've been in his cave. He needed to get out quickly, He still needed to grab few more things and that's when he heard voices outside. Panicking, Tails took as much as he can and darted away to a nearby bush

Peeking over the hedge, He could see a purple chameleon, A Crocodile and a bee. Weird...He quickly darted back down the bush,avoiding sight as much as he could.

"Got any clues?" Tails could hear a light,squeaky voice ask

"No...nothing...whoever lives here mus-" Another voice, sounding a bit deeper paused.

"What's wrong Espio?" A raspy voice asked

"Somebody was here...The drawings are a mess"

Tails felt his heart beat skip a beat as the trio frantically searched around. He knew he needed to run fast. Just when he was about to turn away, A twig snapped under his shoes..

_Snap_

Tails let out a gasp of surprise, which attracted the attention of the Chaotix "There!" Espio pointed in the direction of the bush

_Ahh yes..the typical twig snapping under your shoes to give away your location...I hate my life.._ Tails thought to himself as he quickly made a dash for it

* * *

Sonic woke up from his little nap. Rubbing his eyes and groaned. That dream again.

He dreamed that he helped a yellow fox. The fox had two tails and they went on adventures together. Taking on Doctor Eggman and for the first time..Sonic felt like he had a family...A little brother who he could trust on...

Why did it hurt when he knew he wasn't real?

His communicator started beeping. Sonic looked at who was calling...and his eyes widened. It was from Espio..

"Hello?"

"Sonic..we haven't found something. But we found someone. Some drawings are missing and we suspect he took them. We're currently in pursuit of this yellow fox and we could use your help.""

Sonic's heat skipped a beat...a yellow fox? Could it be? his guts tightened with anticipation as he stood on his feet.

"Thanks Espio, I'm on my way."

* * *

**That's it!**

**I'll be updating soon! so staytuned**

**If you like this stories perhaps you would like some of my others..be sure to leave a like and review**

**Ja-Matane!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmmmmm...**

**Howdy there! **

**I think I should change my competitve Pokemon..Haxorus isn't competitive viable and people are not talking much about him. I was thinking of going with either Salamence or Garchomp.**

**Leaning towards Garchomp since he'll be coming to Pokemon SwSh through DLC. But I dunno :/**

**Anyways! Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Tails gasped for air as he slowed down, his lungs burning and his feet aching. Despite this, He continued to run for his life. He knew that he'll get caught if he stops for even a second, Like for Chaos sake! He was being chased by a huge green crocodile! Who wouldn't run?

But Tails wasn't running because there was a huge green crocodile after him. But he was running because he knew who they were...

The Chaotix, A trio of detectives for hire known for their goofy yet competent work. There was Vector the crocodile, their leader, Espio the chameleon, their investigator and he believes the bee was Charmy, who was a tracker. They might not look like it, But Tails knew they were a fearsome bunch and he didn't want any trouble with them.

But he was already running from them and that's enough trouble for today. He knew he should have come clean but what can he do? He panicked and ran away. It was too late to turn around and just surrender

Tails glanced back, he felt like he has been running for an hour. Surely they got tired and lost him? Yeah..but the chance of that happening is like 1 in 4000 but Tails glanced black just to be sure, aaannndddd...

To his surprise, no one was following him.

Does that mean that Tails has been running for no reason? Or has he lost them and he was out of their sight? He sighed as he found a tree near a cliff and decided to rest there. His lungs were burning and his throat was dry yet his mind couldn't help but wonder.

They were the Chaotix, right? Why have they not chased him? unless, he was so fast that he lost them. There was no way that Tails, a little fox just outran a trio of competent detectives. One of them was even a ninja!

But he knew that they will be looking for him so he needed to get back to the doctors lair. Standing to his feet, he made sure no one was there and quietly stood up. Oh boy, How will the doctor react if he knew that his assistant was running from the Chaotix. But it's not like he did anything wrong. Right?

Well, he did run away from them. That's more than enough to raise suspicion.

"Impressive"

Tails eyes widened, he spun around and saw the purple chameleon above him, standing on one of the branches "Your speed is almost the same as Sonic's. Who are you? and why did you run?"

How!? He was sure he lost them! How did this Chameleon find him? Then it clicked, He was a Chameleon, being able to camouflage into his surroundings and surprise his enemies. Tails didn't answer, instead he took a step back as Espio jumped down. The chameleon examined the fox in front of him, the fox was about 8 or 9 years old but what concerned Espio the most is the bruises and cuts that littered all over him.

"Why did you take those drawings?" Espio asked, Tails gulped. Here he was, caught by one of the Chaotix. And just when he thought he managed to outrun them. Tails cursed himself for being too careless. He now knew to never underestimate the Chameleon. But his mind wondered, Who was Sonic? and his speed was the same as his? did he run THAT fast? Tails noticed the Chameleon was still waiting for an answer and he was too exhausted to run away. Might as well do what he says than causing more trouble.

"Th-these are mine" Tails answered but avoiding giving away his name, his voice sounded hoarse as he clutched the drawings close to his chest. Espio raised an eyebrow, so his suspicions were confirmed. This fox was in fact the person they were looking for. But Espio has not seen him hanging around Sonic, so why was this fox so important to the hedgehog that made him determined to search for him?

"Do you know who Sonic the hedgehog is?"

Tails was now confused. Again with that name? who was this Sonic? was he like..some kind of idol? a hero? "Who?"

This time, Espio was caught off guard. Who on earth does not know who Sonic the hedgehog is? has this fox been living under a rock for his entire life?

Oh wait. That's true

But he had no time to waste. He had to bring this fox to Sonic. After that, he would like to ask Sonic some questions later "I'm sorry but can you come with us? Sonic has been searching all over for you" Espio said. Tails perked at the mention of that name. Again? Just who is this Sonic that the Chameleon keeps mentioning about? was he a friend? But Tails was snapped out of his thoughts as Espio grabbed his arm. Oh no. He needed to escape!

"Espio! Did you find him?" Vector asked as he and Charmy just arrived, panting. As Espio turned to Vector to answer him, Tails used the opportunity to create a distraction. Using his twin tails, Tails kicked up dust in front of him. Causing Espio to instinctively jump away as he thought the fox was about to attack him. Before Vector and Charmy could react, Tails was already running again. The duo tried to grab him but Tails managed to duck down under Vectors grasp and dodge Charmy. The two were a literal mess as Tails kept dodging them

Espio on the other hand was stunned at how swift the fox was, not only being able to break from his grasp but also dodge both Charmy and Vector. Espio noted how Tails mostly used his..well..twin tails in those situations. Perhaps if he could immobilize those two tails, he would be able to capture him no problem. He would need to inform this to Sonic later. But then, Espio realized that he just let the little fox escape.

"Damn it!"

"Ah Charmy! how could you let him get away?!" Vector cried as he pointed an accusing finger at the bee

"Me? It was your fault!"

Espio once again face palmed. He literally watched his teammates spinning around in place just to capture the fox. Perhaps he should not be impressed how the fox was able to escape THOSE TWO. Like he said...

"I work with idiots"

* * *

Tails looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched, he had to be careful since the last time he encountered Espio, Once he was sure he wasn't being followed, Tails grinned as he ducked down into a hidden passage inside a tree. Now knowing that he is well hidden, he was finally able to stop running and started to relax a bit. You see, Tails is a genius. He knew the forest like the back of his hands. Exploring the area and even creating hidden passage ways and shortcuts, it was just easier finding for food and going back home without anyone noticing you. Because he knew he was not liked by the inhabitants due to his love for inventing so it was just better to not run into them at all. Especially his own species.

He knew that the Chaotix would be looking for him, but he doubts that even the detectives knew about the hidden passage that Tails built before. That takes care of that but now a new problem arises in his head. What reason should he give the doctor about his disappearance? Like...He just needed to go back and grab some things? That would be the most logical reason but if the doctor had already woken up several hours ago, he would need to come up with another reason since it took him so long to get back to the lair. Hanging out with friends?

Oh wait. Tails Doesn't have any friends. (Like me :D)

Tails was busy thinking about a reason that he didn't notice someone was following him.

_Snap!_

Tails heard a stick snap behind him. His body tensed as he turned around to see who was behinds him but no one was there. That's weird...was it just his imagination? Tails decided to ignore it and continued making his way through the tunnel. With his drawings safely tucked in his hands, Tails calculated how long will it take for him to reach the other side based on his position in the tunnel right now.

"Let's see...If I can make it out of here, I should end up back in the cave in less than 2 minutes." Tails whispered to himself

"Oh so that's where this passage leads to?" a voice behind him made Tails stop dead in his tracks. It can't be. The only one who knows about this passage is him! Tails slowly turned around to see the owner of the voice. To his horror, a blue hedgehog was casually standing behind him.

Oh no...

* * *

**I'mma stop here since I have work to do later..I also need to sleep**

**Sorry for the short chapter but more will be coming out soon**

**If you like this story perhaps you would like some of my others. Be sure to like and follow. And Review**

**How do you make original stories? What's the category for it? I used to be able to do it in the past but now the options seems to be missing? i dunno what changed during my hiatus for 2 years**

**Ja-Matane**


	4. Situation update!

**Situation Update**

**I apologize if some are thinking that this was an update but after getting some recent PMs and stuff, I've decided to go ahead and talk since this is the only way to get yall attention**

***Cough* Anyway..**

**I haven't been updating for a while now because I'm actually updating the chapters to a more canonical Sonic Universe. trying to fit in the characters before Sonic even meets his little buddy is actually harder. (If y'all can give me some ideas like how everyone helped me in my Doraemon story :P, cus I get writers block every time thinking about these Sonic characters)**

**So yes, A more updated version of this story is coming!**

**But also, the reason it took so long is because...**

**I got Covid19**

**Yes, I'm still in quarantine for the past weeks were and it was HELL but I'm getting better now and may finally be free 2 weeks from now (it was not pleasant and the experience scared me). I'm still under observation though but I finally got my hands on my laptop to type this message out to everyone of my readers.**

**I'm sorry it takes long to update a single story of mine lol. But hopefully, in 2 more weeks. I'll be completely free.**

**Just wait for me, Ok guys?**

**I WILL be finishing this story and post more stories in the future. Planning on posting my original story too but I can't seem to find the option to post original stories.**

**In the meantime, take care everyone. I'm not out of the danger zone yet but I'm determined to get better and expected to leave the hospital after the 2 weeks are up.**

**I WILL see you guys after 2 weeks**

_**Adieu**_


End file.
